Under that tree
by xPrincessSnow
Summary: Une simple discussion entre les deux héros de Tales of Xillia.


**A/N : Hello tout le monde ! Un nouvel OS pour la nouvelle année (: Cette fois-ci, plus d'Assassin's Creed (un OS est en cours d'écriture, cela dit), mais un tout nouveau jeu : Tales of Xillia. Je l'ai eu pour mon anniversaire, et je suis tombée amoureuse du couple Jude x Milla. Jude est si innocent, si... MIGNON ! Et Milla, on la voit bien changer au fil de l'aventure grâce à lui. C'est trop mignon. J'en suis au dernier chapitre (le début du dernier chapitre est... WHAT THE FUCK ?! J'avais les larmes aux yeux !), et j'ai vraiment été éblouie par l'ambiance de ToX. Bien entendu, il ne vaut pas Vesperia (en même temps, quand y'a un héros comme Yuri... :3), mais bon, ToX est excellent dans son ensemble. Je regrette de ne pas m'être msie aux Tales of plus tôt, car ce sont de bons jeux ! Bon, en fait, je n'ai que Vesperia et Xillia (-'), mais je prévois de m'acheter Graces f et Abyss très prochainement !**

* * *

Après mûre réflexion, Milla, Milla décida de s'aventurer dans la forêt afin de se changer les idées. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur but ultime, mais il fallait qu'elle songe à ce qu'elle voulait faire une fois tout cela terminé. Elle avait toujours sû ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite, mais elle avait changé depuis. Elle avait trouvé des amis, elle avait trouvé l'amour auprès de Jude... Elle avait une famille ! Devait-elle réellement continuer sa quête ou pouvait-elle rester auprès de ses amis ? Auprès de Jude ? En réalité, elle avait commencé à douter lorsqu'il lui demanda s'il pouvait rester à ses côtés après cette aventure. Elle avait dès lors compris ce que cela signifiait. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, un humain. Oui, Milla Maxwell aimait un simple humain. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Elle se secoua la tête. Et alors ? Ca signifiait un nouveau départ, à la fois pour les Humains, mais aussi pour les Esprits. Elle s'installa contre le tronc d'un arbre, dans les bois. elle leva sa tête et regarda le ciel étoilé, puis se mit à sourire et ferma ses paupières.

"Un nouveau départ, huh...", murmura-t-elle.

La jeune femme n'était pas contre l'idée de passer le restant de ses jours auprès de Jude. Cet adolescent, qu'elle croyait au début faible et naïf, l'avait sauvée plus d'une fois. Elle avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il l'avait tirée d'une mauvaisse passe. Le rencontrer l'avait rendue heureuse. Mais pas seulement lui, ses amis aussi. Que ce soit Elize, Rowen, Leia, et même Alvin ! Même si ce dernier les avait trahi plus d'une fois, il avait bon fond.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?", demanda une voix derrière elle.

Jude. Elle reconnaîtrait sa voix parmi mille. Elle se retourna et le vit debout, quelque peu surpris. Physiquement, il n'avait pas une carrure incroyable et il était difficile à croire qu'un adolescent aussi commun que lui dispose d'autant de force. Aussi bien de force physique que de force morale. Et pourtant, c'était en partie grâce à lui si elle se trouvait sous cet arbre, à méditer tout en observant les étoiles. Elle ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier.

"Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?"

Milla leva sa tête et regarda son ami dans les yeux. Elle se plongea dans son regard, et se perdit à l'intérieur.

"T'as de la chance, tu sais que tu vas faire ensuite", fit-elle, d'une voix faible.

Jude écarquilla les yeux. Milla doutait de ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite, mais pourquoi ? C'était évident, non ? Elle devait protéger à la fois les humains et les esprits. Pourquoi doutait-elle ?

"Tu n'as pas l'intention de protéger les esprits et les humains ?"

"Si jamais je ne le fais pas, vas-tu me suivre ?"

Elle leva son regard, et appuya celui de Jude. Elle était très sérieuse, ses sourcils étaient froncés. Comment Jude devait-il prendre ça ? Comme un compliment ? Ou plutôt... Est-ce que le jeune médecin représentait un fardeau pour elle ? Peut-être que oui. Peut-être qu'elle voulait se débarasser de lui. C'était assez compréhensible, au final. Il l'avait suivie depuis le début, alors c'était normal qu'elle commence à en avoir marre. Mais malgré tout, malgré le fait qu'il comprenne la situation, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser que c'était injuste. Il voulait continuer à voyager à ses côtés, il voulait la voir sourire, rire, et être là pour là si elle avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Tout à coup, il se souvint de quelque chose : le collier qu'elle lui avait donné. Si Jude l'embêtait, jamais elle ne le lui aurait légué. Car après tout, ça signifiait leur lien. Peu importe où ils étaient, s'ils se situaient à une centaine de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, ils seraient toujours connectés.

"Je te suivrai, où que t'ailles Milla", lâcha-t-il.

Le revoilà. son sourire d'ange et son regard embarassé. Il rougit et détourna le regard. Milla n'avait jamais pensé à vivre avec quelqu'un, et il faut qu'elle n'a jamais connu de personne l'aimant pour la personne qu'elle était réellement. On l'aimait - ou la respectait - pour l'Esprit qu'elle était, le pouvoir qu'elle représentait. Mais elle savait que les gens la respectaient par peur. Jude avait été la première personne à l'aimer pour la personne qu'elle était vraiment. Pour Milla, et non pas pour Maxwell. Ensuite Elize, Rowen, Alvin et Leia en ont fait de même. Elle n'était pas habituée à être entourée ! Elle leva son visage vers le jeune homme et le gratifia d'une sourire amical.

"Pourquoi ?"

Jude se tint le bras gauche au niveau du coude, et sourir en détournant le regard.

"Tu m'as tant appris, Milla. Je veux te remercier", répondit-il.

"Mais je n'ai plus besoin d'aide, pourtant. Pourquoi tiens-tu à ce point à rester avec moi ?"

Silence. Jude ne releva pas tête. Tout comme Mila, aussi. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se détendit.

"Parce que je t'aime. N'est-ce pas évident ?", avoua-t-il.

Milla leva ses yeux. Ces derniers étaient écarquillés. Evidemment que c'était évident. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne lui avait pas donné quelques indices. Sa bouche forma un grand et large sourire et acquiesça. Elle fit signe à Jude de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce qu'il fit. Il se contenta de sourire sans quitter le regard de Milla. Jude posa sa main sur sa jambe, et Milla posa sa main sur celle de son ami. Celui-ci répondit au contact de Milla sans la moindre hésitation, et croisa ses doigts avec les siens. Pendant combien de temps ? Pendant combien de temps avait-il attendu d'être aussi proche d'elle ? Ca le rendait heureux. Si elle répondait à son geste, c'était déjà bon signe.

"Merci, Jude."

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle rapprocha son visage de celui de l'adolescent. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, il restait immobile, les yeux brillants. Milla posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. "_Eh...",_ songea Jude, sous le choc. "_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?"_ . Elle aggripa sa main et la serra du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, sans la lâcher. C'était comme si à chaque baiser, elle lui disait "_Je t'aime"_. C'était le but, en même temps. Elle l'aimait tellement. "_Est-ce que mes sentiments t'atteignent ?"_, pensa Milla. Jude répondit à l'acte presque instantanément. Son cœur battait la chamade, il battait à tout rompre. Si Alvin les voyait ainsi, il éclaterait de rire. Leia, elle... Il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait. Il savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, mais cette dernière le savait très bien, son cœur était à Milla. Celle-ci éloigna son visage et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Jude ria timidement.

"Tu as lu ça dans un livre ?", demanda-t-il en riant.

"Non, dans mon cœur", répondit-elle, sérieuse.

Aussitôt, Jude cessa de rire. Milla était amoureuse de lui ? non, il devait rêver. Oui, il va se réveiller. Milla paraissait tellement sérieuse... Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Alvin serait là, il lui aurait certainement demandé de le frapper pour savoir si c'était réel ou si tout cela n'était qu'un simple rêve. Mais non, tout ça était bien réel. Il pouvait encore sentir ses lèvres pulpeuses posées sur les siennes. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas son esprit qui lui jouait des tours, il rougit intensément.

"Mais... pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas le temps de te la jouer sentimentale, c'est toi qui n'arrêtait pas de nous le dire", remarqua-t-il.

"Tu marques un point", affirma l'esprit. "Mais j'ai changé. Grâce à toi, Jude. Et pour ça, je t'en remercie."

Son sourire se dissipa peu après et elle détourna son regard du sien.

"...Mais tu ne pourras pas rester avec moi toute ta vie, Jude. Nous ne pourrons jamais."

"Quoi ?!", lâcha Jude, profondément peiné.

"Je devrai repartir d'où je viens, dans le monde des Esprits. De toutes façons, tu dois poursuivre tes études, non ?"

Jude secoua la tête. Non, il ne voulait plus se préoccuper de ses études, de toutes façons, après tout ce qui s'était produit, jamais ils ne l'accepteraient de nouveau à Fennmont. Tout ce qui lui importait dorénavant, c'était d'être avec Milla. C'était tout ce qui comptait...

"Je veux rester avec toi, Milla. Pour toujours. Où que t'ailles, je te suivrai. Mais si jamais nous devions nous séparer..."

Il prit son collier dans ses mains en souriant.

"Alors je t'attendrai. Toute ma vie, s'il le faut."

Milla sourit. Jude posa sa main sur la sienne, touchant délicatement sa joue. Maintenant, il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et faire en sorte d'attendre Milla sans se sentir seul. Il savait combien c'était égoïste, mais juste pour rester un peu plus longtemps avec elle, il serait prêt à tout pour faire durer ce voyage.

"Un jour viendra où nous serons ensemble, Jude. Mais pas tout de suite."

Oui, elle en était persuadée. Un jour, quand tout cela sera terminé, elle et Jude pourront marcher la tête haute, main dans la main. Elle trouvera un moyen.

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? (:**


End file.
